This invention relates generally to electrical lights, and more particularly the invention relates to a light for underwater use and which has applicability with fishing lines and lures but its use is not so limited.
The use of light emitting diodes with fishing lures is heretofore known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,663,880, 4,811,513 and 4,757,632 for example. These patents disclose integral structures including fish hooks and light devices. The light devices include light emitting diodes and batteries in a water tight container having an electrically conducting annular collar and a spring for making contact with the batteries at opposing ends. A rotatable arm projecting from the container actuates a switch contact in the container.
Other light emitting devices are available for attaching to a fishing line in close proximity to a fishing lure but separate therefrom. One such device has an electrically conducting housing for the light emitting diode and batteries with an end cap for sealing the housing. The end cap is electrically conductive and has a spring for engaging the batteries and completing an electrical circuit. The cap is provided with a head having a hole for receiving a fishing line.
The present invention is directed to an improved, inexpensive light which is especially useful with fishing lines but can be used as a safety light on a life jacket and in other applications.